


Let's Sleep a Little Longer

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Greg woke up with a groan. The sun was pouring in the window, his head pounding as the light struck his eyes. He shifted, stretching carefully as his muscles ached. What the hell had happened last night?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Mycroft shifted next to him. He was sore in places he never usually was. They were both naked. "Did we drink <i>all</i> the wine?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Mmm. I think we must have." Greg moaned. He rolled over slowly to face his partner. "Morning, My."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Sleep a Little Longer

Greg woke up with a groan. The sun was pouring in the window, his head pounding as the light struck his eyes. He shifted, stretching carefully as his muscles ached. What the hell had happened last night?

Mycroft shifted next to him. He was sore in places he never usually was. They were both naked. "Did we drink _all_ the wine?"

 

"Mmm. I think we must have," Greg moaned. He rolled over slowly to face his partner. "Morning, My."

Mycroft leaned in to kiss him. "Do you remember why we drank all the wine? Things are a bit fuzzy."

 

"No idea." Greg brought his hand up to stroke through Mycroft's hair, freezing at the glint of silver. "Oh my god." 

Mycroft blinked, then looked down at his own hand. "It appears we got married."

 

"We did not get married last night. We're in France. There is no possible way we could have done that." Greg narrowed his eyes with a growl "Except...you. Politician." He groaned again, letting his head thump on the pillows. "It's a good thing I love you."

I could say the same," replied Mycroft dryly, looking at the Eiffel tower outside their hotel window. "I can't imagine this was my idea."

 

"Well, it takes two." Greg poked Mycroft in the side. 

Mycroft sighed and pulled Greg into his arms. "Do you wish to remain married to me?"

“Well it would have been nice to remember saying our vows, but married or not, I promise you, Mycroft Holmes, are stuck with me.” 

"Does that make this our honeymoon?"

“Well, I did already have the time off work for the trip,” Greg said slyly, moving his hand slowly over Mycroft’s stomach. 

"There are worse things to do in Paris."

“Like what?” Greg asked, mouthing at Mycroft’s neck. 

"Pillaging."

Greg snorted. “I don’t think the French would be too pleased. And we’d be hard pressed to pillage with only the two of us.” 

"You underestimate me," Mycroft smiled and stretched. "However, there is something else you could do with your baser instincts."

“Such as?” Greg asked, nipping at Mycroft’s collarbone. 

Mycroft gave a quiet moan. “I’m sure you could attempt a few things.” 

“Shall I try then, oh husband mine?” Greg snickered at the title, moving to straddle Mycroft’s thighs.

"I must admit I do rather like the sound of that." Mycroft took Greg's hand and kissed the palm. 

Greg smiled down at him. He stroked Mycroft’s face before moving farther down the bed, pulling the sheets away from Mycroft’s body.

Mycroft shivered. He'd never get used to this sight, the heat in Greg's eyes. His husband's eyes. Good Lord, there would be a lot of paperwork when they got home.

“You’re thinking,” Greg mumbled in a low voice. “Stop doing that.” He leaned down, licking over Mycroft’s nipple before biting down.

Mycroft groaned and ran elegant fingers through his silver hair. "Then you need to do a better job of making me focus."

Greg hummed. “Flip over, Mycroft.” 

Nearly moaning with anticipation, Mycroft obeyed, parting his legs for his lover.

Greg moved down, shifting Mycroft’s thighs further apart. Using his thumbs, he spread Mycroft’s cheeks, looking down at the view revealed. “You know Mycroft, I love it when you’re beneath me.” He leaned down, blowing a cool breeze over Mycroft’s hole, watching it flutter. “Do you want my mouth?” He murmured, nipping at Mycroft’s arse cheek. 

"I always want you on me," Mycroft tried to school his breath.

"Until death do us part?" Greg smiled and lowered his mouth, licking a stripe up Mycroft's cleft, from bollocks to back. He hummed with satisfaction as the man gasped, pressing a sloppy kiss over Mycroft's entrance.

Mycroft moaned and bucked back against him.. "And maybe longer," he gasped.

Greg smiled, and ducked down, pressing small kitten licks around Mycroft’s rim, steadily moving in toward the center.

Moaning, Mycroft clutched the pillow. "God, Gregory."

Greg chuckled, giving one last lick before dipping his tongue into Mycroft's arse, wriggling it filthily.

Mycroft rutted against the bed, whimpering with pleasure. Greg certainly had all his attention now.

Greg pulled away, teasing Mycroft's hole with a single spit slick finger. "Do you want to come from just my tongue alone?" 

“I can’t possibly make decisions from this position,” Mycroft muttered into the pillow.

"You're still using posh words, husband. Obviously this was a love match." 

“Certainly.”

"Mycroft. Tell me you love me." Greg smirked, putting just the slightest amount of pressure on Mycroft's slick hole. 

Mycroft gasped. “I love you. Forever.”

"Really?" Greg grinned bending over Mycroft. "Even enough to kiss my dirty mouth?" 

Mycroft made a face.

"Aww, com'on My." Greg grinned, taking advantage of the man's distraction to pop the tip of his finger in. 

Mycroft gasped, mouth falling open.

Greg chuckled, rotating his finger slowly. "Mycroft. Get the lube." 

Still bleary eyed, Mycroft fumbled and found it on the bedside table, passing it back.

 

"On your back. I want to see you, My." Greg said, pulling his finger away. 

My rolled over, blue eyes blown wide and dark. His left hand was by his head and the ring shone in the morning light. His right hand lazily stroked his cock, watching Greg.

Greg inhaled slowly, leaning back on his heels. "God, you're gorgeous." He reached a hand out, stroking gently over Mycroft's thigh. 

Mycroft licked his lips. "And you're delightfully handsome. Rough around the edges. Just the way I like you."

 

Greg chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Mycroft's forehead. He leaned in further, nuzzling Mycroft's neck, allowing his stubble to rub rough against his skin. "How rough do you want, My?"

Mycroft's breath was short. "You could tie me to the bed and go brush your teeth."

 

"I could. And then I'd come back." Greg leaned back trailing a finger down Mycroft's chest. "And you'd be waiting." The finger passed over a nipple. "Naked except for ropes and my ring." The finger moved further, curving over a hip as Mycroft followed it with his eyes. "Cock hard and aching, cause I'd take my time cleaning my mouth." The finger circled, ghosting through My's red, curly pubic hair. "And you'd be desperate for me, wouldn't you?" Greg smiled, and palmed over Mycroft's cock. The man shuddered, giving a soft moan, and Greg grinned wider, moving off the bed. He rooted about on the floor, coming up with a tie and two belts. With the tie he secured Mycroft's wrist's together, letting his arms rest above his head. With the belts, Mycroft's ankles were secured to the base of the bed, legs stretched wide, feet bracketing the bed posts. Greg considered his work and then smirked. “I’m off to the bathroom then.” He leaned down, kissing directly over Mycroft’s belly button. “Don’t miss me too much, love.” 

Mycroft licked his lips and watched Greg. He could just see the curve of his amazing arse over the end of the bed. He shifted his hips, interest only growing. 

Greg moved to the en suite, flipping on the light. He rinsed his hands and face, before opening the mirror. He grinned and pulled something out before moving on to clean his teeth. 

Watching with wide eyes, Mycroft swallowed as Greg stepped out of the en suite. He shifted his hips, feeling vulnerable. 

“I know you wanted rough, My, but I thought torturously slow might be rough enough to begin with.” Greg said, holding up a brown glass bottle. “Then after I’ve covered your entire body, made you glisten sweet, then I’ll fuck you. Hard, while my hands slide all over you.” 

Mycroft couldn't help the moan from his lips. "Must have married you for a reason."

“Because I’m brilliant?” Greg asked, coming to stand at the end of the bed. 

"Indeed. And other reasons."

Greg tapped his fingers along the sole of Mycroft’s closest foot. “You should list them.” He moved then, climbing onto the bed. “I’d like to hear.” Greg smiled and leaned in to kiss Mycroft. 

Mycroft kissed him back and watched him move. "Brilliant, kind, hard-working, handsome. A delight in my bed. Patient, sexy, caring..."

“Hmm. Patient. I hope you share that trait.” Greg shift to kneel over Mycroft, uncorking the bottle. He tipped it, allowing the liquid to pool on Mycroft’s sternum. 

"I can be."

“You’re going to prove it.” Greg slid the bottle down, glass just barely coasting along Mycroft’s skin leaving a trail of thick oil behind it. He stopped before he reached Mycroft’s crotch, corking the bottle and setting it aside. “Where should I start, My? Tell me where to put my hands.” 

"Chest. I like when you tease my nipples."

“Hmm. Alright.” Greg grinned and slid his hands pointedly away from Mycroft’s chest, rubbing at his shoulders. He moved up, stroking gently at Mycroft’s neck, leaning in to nibble at his earlobe. “No touching your nipples then.” 

Mycroft bit his lip. "You're terrible."

“Yes.” Greg said it simply, acknowledging the fact. “But you love me anyway.” He moved his hands lower, following their trail with soft kisses, until his face hovered above Mycroft’s hip. 

Shifting again, Mycroft didn’t even have room to thrust, utterly at Greg’s mercy. “Lover,” he whispered.

“Say it again,” Greg whispered as his hands massaged Mycroft’s skin, rubbing the oil in smooth, caring movements. Mycroft’s thighs were trembling as Greg skimmed them, working down to the man’s calves. 

“Lover. My lover.”

“Yes,” Greg breathed, dipping his head to nuzzle into Mycroft’s groin. “I’m yours.” 

Mycroft groaned and tried to move up against him.

“Patience My.” Greg moved up, trailing his fingers over Mycroft’s belly. “I’m going to make this so good for you. Promise.” 

"I know you will," he panted. 

“Love you, My.” Greg leaned in, taking Mycroft’s mouth in a deep kiss as the man pulled at his bonds. He moved his hand down, sliding a finger between Mycroft’s cheeks, pressing into his hole. His other hand slid up, teasing at Mycroft’s nipple. 

Mycroft gasped, eyes falling closed as he tried to both relax and tense at the same time.

“Relax, My. You’re doing fine.” Greg slid another finger to join the first, kissing along Mycroft’s neck. A third joined them shortly, as Mycroft panted. “Ready?” 

“Please,” his voice cracked as he begged.

“I’ve got you.” Greg moved, untying Mycroft’s legs, rubbing at the man’s ankles. He pushed them up, bent at the knees, and slid a pillow under Mycroft’s hips. He settled in then, kneeling between Mycroft’s thighs, cock hard as he slicked himself. 

Forcing his eyes open, Mycroft watched his lover. The morning light shone through Greg’s hair and he moaned at the sight of Gregory kneeling over him, preparing himself, brown eyes grown even darker and heated.

Greg’s breath caught at the moan escaping Mycroft’s throat. “My…” he murmured, lining his cock up. “God, I need you so much.” Greg pressed in, watching his cock sink slowly into Mycroft’s body, warmth nearly overwhelming. “You take me so well….” 

“Only you.” Mycroft tugged his bonds, wanting to touch. “It’s always been you.”

Greg closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions. “Since the first moment.” He leaned over Mycroft, unknotting the tie around his wrists. 

“You surprised me, you know.” He reached up and cupped Greg’s cheek.

Greg’s eyes fluttered shut again as he pressed into Mycroft’s touch. “What do you mean?” 

“The first time I saw you, my heart skipped. At the time I chalked it up to you talking kindly to Sherlock. But that wasn’t it at all.”

“There’s more?” Greg began to move his hips slowly, hand holding tight onto Mycroft’s wrist. 

“It was you, Gregory. Not just the way you spoke to Sherlock, but the way the light shone through your hair, the way you carried yourself with weary confidence. And then when you saw me, the way your dark eyes caught mine.”

Greg moaned, pressing his forehead to Mycroft’s. Their eyes met and Greg breathed out a slow stuttering breath. “My...I..I can’t tell you what you mean to me. Each time I see you, you...take my breath away.”

Mycroft pulled him into a deep kiss. He gently rolled them over so he was straddling Greg’s waist. Riding him slowly he brought Greg’s hand to his mouth and kissed every digit.

Greg stared up at him, murmuring soft 'I love you' s as Mycroft moved. 

Smiling down at his lover, Mycroft knew that Greg was the only one to see this look, to see the love in his eyes. For so long he'd kept himself locked away. Then Gregory had produced the key. 

"Do you have any idea, what you do to me?” Greg asked, hand cupping Mycroft’s scruffy cheek. 

"Tell me."

“The way you move, makes me speechless. Your voice when you say my name, I swear it reverberates in my soul. Everything about you scares the hell outta me in all the best ways, and I can’t imagine being without you ever again.” 

"You never have to be. Husband."

Greg groaned at the word, eyes closing. “Mycroft. Christ. Say it again.” 

"Husband. My husband."

“Yours.” Greg thrust up into Mycroft, hands clasping tight on the man’s hips. 

Mycroft lapsed into silence, moaning softly as they moved higher and higher together. 

“Mycroft.” Greg’s gasp broke the near silence. “M’gonna come.” 

Mycroft nodded and took his cock in hand, squeezing around his lover. His eyes shut as he came, nearly at the same time as Greg.

Greg cried out as he came, Mycroft pulsing above him, mouth open in a silent cry. When they had finished, Greg rolled them, taking Mycroft in his arms. 

"Hmm. Good morning husband, " Greg said sleepily kissing Mycroft's lips.

Mycroft kissed him back. "Let's sleep a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
